Ashita Moshi Kimi ga Kowaretemo
by Inari2
Summary: Fun Yami/Yuugi fluff.


Title: Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo Author: Rylan Rating: PG to PG13 for slight shounen ai Pairing: Yami + Yuugi  
  
I played around with the first person in this one because, really, when writing as Yuugi, it's two first persons. The speaker starts as Yuugi, then, after a line of lyrics, switches on to Yami, then, after a line of lyrics, switches back to Yuugi, and so forth. This is my second YGO fic ever, so the characterizations aren't solidified as much as I'd like them to be, but whatever. The lyrics are translated, but if anyone wants the original romanized lyrics, just ask me or go to animelyrics.com  
  
Key: / Stuff / --Indicates Yuugi's mental speech // Stuff// --Indicates Yami Yuugi's mental speech -Italics/Centered- --Indicates lyrics Italics --Indicates thoughts  
  
  
  
Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo  
  
-Call my name, a voice of someone calling-  
  
// Yuugi. Yuugi. // His.voice?  
  
-The deep sadness of the darkness  
  
Your white skin sends light in my direction Without knowing if it was black or white-  
  
He shivers, sighs, and snuggles closer to me. The pale moonlight glints off of his long, dark lashes; off of the regal, albeit tousled, crown of black-and -red hair that we both share; off of his smooth, supple skin. He chews at his lip even in his sleep, and my breath hitches. His skin warms and a blush creeps across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His breathing is still labored. // Hold on, little one. Hold on for me. //  
  
-I wonder if this type of love is behind the times?-  
  
It's so hot. I wish that I could stop feeling. But as I drift between consciousness and sleep, I can't help but remain aware of him-his brash, regal air, his fierce, sharp eyes, and the warm, safe feeling I get when he's around me. I want to cough. I want to open my eyes. / Aibou. Aibou, doko da.? / My inner voice sounds weak, even to me.  
  
For the whole day  
  
We just awaited the coming of morning  
  
I tense as I hear a voice, relax as I recognize that it was him, then tense again as I recognize the pain imbedded in his words. My brow furrows. // I'm here with you. Go back to sleep, you need your rest. // I sit up a little more and pull the covers over his exposed shoulders. His arms wind tighter around my waist, and, again, he snuggles closer to my stomach. The ache to touch him sharpens, piercing me like a knife, and I summon up all of the control that I can. He doesn't need that. He's so pure.  
  
-Even if you were to break tomorrow  
  
I won't run from this place-  
  
I tried to focus on his words, but ended up reveling in the even tones of his voice. I force my eyes opened and I look up at him. His thin brows are drawn together, and he's looking away from me. His hands lay at his sides, always at his sides. I wish he would hug me once in a while. I take a deep breath and force my protesting limbs to move. I crawl into his lap and lay my head on his chest. He's blushing-he never blushes. I smile up at him and close my eyes.  
  
-It heals the fatigue of my body  
  
Your smile-  
  
His body against mine was not what we needed. Certainly not. He's sick, his skin is clammy, and he should be sleeping and.he's hopelessly beautiful in this damned moonlight. He smiles at me, and all structure in my mind melts away. I cradle him in my arms, and he makes a pleased sound. Light. My light.  
  
-Lonely heart, feelings beyond my control  
  
It's as if a wide hole has opened-  
  
He's.being affectionate. I would be more concerned if it didn't feel so good. He's never affectionate. Never. Does he really.could he really care? / Aibou./ He makes an 'mm' sound, and the vibrations in his chest tickle my nose. /What am I to you?/ I stifle a sniffle, then crane my head and look into his eyes.  
  
My god.  
  
He's crying.  
  
-Unable to control myself, I become irritated at something "I can't forget that love"-  
  
He didn't just ask me that. I am the Game King. I am not crying. I am not that weak. Or am I? He.he is my only weakness. My naïve, childish, beautiful weakness. What am I going to do?  
  
-That's what you had said when we first met  
  
Your face hides your true motives-  
  
I'm stunned. He's crying. Did I.was it my fault? His heart is beating faster. I listen carefully, and find my own. It's beating in rhythm with his. Livened slightly by the intensity of this moment, I sit up and look at him. I feel a pain inside, and it's mirrored perfectly within his eyes. Want. Need. I chew my lower lip and, carefully, tentatively, move my face closer to his. I gently kiss a rolling tear off of his cheek, then another, and then the last. "Please don't be sad. I'm sorry."  
  
-Is there any salvation for me?-  
  
"Yuugi." I whisper his name. Our name. Our. Can this be? Was it ever meant to be? I can't remember my past! Can't remember our past. I do the only thing I can. I kiss him, kiss his sweet rosepetal lips.  
  
-Even if you were to break tomorrow  
  
I guess I'd still keep wandering-  
  
He kisses me softly, so softly that I almost didn't feel it-almost didn't taste the sweet spice of his lips, almost didn't feel the tip of his warm tongue. Almost. That fleeting little touch sent a bolt of lightning through my body, and it's all I can do to stare at him in shock. Should have kissed back. My head swirls with emotion, and the dull ache of sickness is squashed in a brilliant burst of sensation. I look at him, but he's already looking away. He's got that look in his eyes-I know that he's berating himself right now.  
  
-Loving you, I discovered for the first time  
  
The fear of losing you-  
  
What have I done? I've gone and tainted my precious light with the darkness of my rotting soul. He was my second chance. He was my salvation. Did I poison him? I told myself that I wouldn't do this. I can't do this. Oh, but I so do want to. Stop loving him. Stop it now. What do you think is going to happen when you're gone? When he's gone? Stop feeling. is that someone's hand on my cheek? "Aibou!" He's crying. Damn my dark soul, he's crying. I never wanted to make him cry.  
  
-Even if you were to break tomorrow-  
  
/ Aibou, don't think like that! / "Please." I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. / Even if you were to break tomorrow.even if there were no tomorrow. / "I'd still love you!" I crush my lips against his and cling onto him, my tears rolling off of my nose and collecting in the hollow of his neck. "Just.just let me love you!" I sound so small. I feel so small. Oh, where is his warmth?  
  
-Even if I should go blind  
  
We'll start walking-  
  
"Yuugi." Does he know what he asks for? / I don't care anymore! / "I'm sorry." It sounds cold, even to me. Hollow. Desperate. // I'm so confused. // / You're afraid! I'm ready to be a part of you! / // You are a part of me. You always were a part of me. It's just. // I don't know what to say.  
  
/ I love you. / // I love you. //  
  
-In those times, when we were at ease It's a phantom of you- 


End file.
